Infants, children, and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, to receive and contain urine and other body exudates. Tape diapers are popular for infants and young children, while training pants or pull-on diapers have become popular for use on older children (e.g., 3-5 year olds) or other incontinent individuals able to walk and often who are toilet training. Various disposable absorbent articles comprise some type of texture or printed graphics on a portion of a garment-facing surface or backsheet or a wearer-facing surface or topsheet thereof for aesthetic purposes. These textures generally do not provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, fit, and comfortable feel. It would be desirable to provide absorbent articles comprising a belt portion having a texture zone with a texture ratio that provides an improved fit, a comfortable feel, an aesthetically pleasing appearance, and that more closely resembles clothing or underwear without adding cost, or significant cost, to absorbent article manufacturing.